


Unicorns

by lies_d



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie despaired of ever finding love, until he met Joshua Donovan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my aborted first entry to the Warehouse 13 Last Drabble Writer Standing fest:
> 
> http://w13-ldws.livejournal.com/
> 
> The prompt is "Now I will believe that there are unicorns..."  
> However, I didn't read the part about how I was supposed to write about Myka and Steve. Yes, I suck at following instructions. Anyways, I've been itching for an excuse to write some Artie/Josh.

"It's not a _magic_ sword." Artie scolded James for a slip of the tongue while they labelled Excalibur for storage.

Artie believed in science, not magic, even in the Warehouse. It was all observable, quantifiable phenomena. Everything could be explained.

"Next you'll be expecting to catch a unicorn," muttered Artie.

"Don't be silly, Arthur," teased James. "Unicorns can't be caught."

********

"A lid for every pot," his father was fond of telling him. As a young man he'd been so lonely. "You'll find someone," his father told him. "Your time will come."

Though his father didn't approve, Artie was delighted to discover that he had an equal preference for lids _and_ pots, as it were. Surely if he could choose from both women and men, he would find someone who fit him eventually.

He hoped his other half was Carol. For awhile he suspected it might be James. A few others came and went, each more briefly than the last. None, after all, ever felt completely right.

He became sure that his father's words were simply a comforting fairy tale.

********

When Artie first met Joshua Donovan, he was certain there couldn't be anyone who was more wrong for him. For starters, Artie could never tell him about the Warehouse, which had become his all-consuming life's work. Joshua was so naive and kind and young, and practically a single parent.

Two weeks later Artie still didn't have the Rheticus' Compass. A few weeks after that he found himself waking up in Joshua's bed. Was it wrong to sleep with a graduate student if you were only pretending to be a professor?

"You won't get higher grades for this, believe me," warned Artie. Joshua laughed and reached out to run a hand through Artie's hair, uncaring of the few silver strands.

"Joshua, I know this must be a little unusual for you. I just wanted you to know... if you find someone else, I'd understand. You're young, and I don't want to tie you down," Artie told him softly one night.

"I don't mind. I mean, I'm already tied down to Claudia," replied Joshua. "And she _loves_ you. Help me raise her and I'm yours forever."

Joshua was mature for his age, but he could also be very impulsive. Artie shook his head and tried to dismiss this impetuous burst of affection. But for just one moment it was so sweet to imagine being a part of this small, perfect family.

********

Artie watched helplessly as Joshua Donovan was stolen in the blink of an eye, and his hopes again were dashed on the rocks. Even when Joshua returned, years later, as if by magic, Artie knew that they would never be. Joshua was still so young, and no longer tied to Claudia, and his career would take him places Artie couldn't follow.

Now, after all these years, Artie could believe in unicorns. Some things in the world were bright and beautiful and eternally out of reach.

********

Fin.


End file.
